Avenir Lupin
by the-dead-star
Summary: Tilia vit à Forks, son copain est un loup-garou et elle découvre que les vampires existent. Sûr, ça pourrait aller mieux... (résumé pourri, je sais ')
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec une autre histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... :D**

* * *

Avenir lupin

Plongée dans la contemplation d'une vieille carte routière, Kathia, pimpante jeune femme de 22 ans, entendit Tilia, sa meilleure amie, marmonner :

"C'est fichu, maintenant. On est _complètement_ perdues."

"Ton défaitisme m'étonnera toujours, Til's."

"Quoi ! Tu rigoles ! Ca fait une heure que tu cherches dans cette foutue carte et t'as rien trouvé !"

"Peut-être mais moi, je cherche, au moins ! Je reste pas dans un état quasi léthargique semblable à celui d'une... aubergine !"

"Une aubergine !"

"Exactement !"

Face à face, les meilleures amies se fusillaient pourtant du regard.

Bien évidemment, chacune rejetait la faute sur l'autre.

C'était la faute de Tilia puis celle de Kathia et ainsi de suite.

Le combat de deux bornées qui refusaient absolument d'accepter leurs torts...

Oo¤oO

Le vent se leva brusquement et Tilia frissonna.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était retrouver Paul et les autres, rien de plus.

Et au lieu de ça, elle était... perdue !

C'était le bouquet, oui, vraiment.

Surtout qu'elle était déjà venue des centaines de fois, ici.

Mais bien évidemment, ça n'avait jamais été seule.

Et vu qu'elle avait un sens de l'orientation de merde...

Timidement, Kathia se rapprocha d'elle.

"Dis, Til's, je... je déteste dire ça mais... on est perdues."

Tilia répliqua avec morgue :

"J'avais remarqué, oui !"

"T'as pas ton..."

"J'ai plus de batterie. Et toi ?"

"Je l'ai pas prit avec moi."

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait, alors ?"

"Je... je sais pas."

Elles soupirèrent toutes les deux.

Elles étaient mal barrées, ça oui.

Et la nuit qui commençait à tomber...

Oo¤oO

Alors que les deux amies cherchaient un moyen pour retrouver Paul et les autres sans se perdre, un homme aux cheveux blonds cendreux apparut.

Instantanément, Tilia tourna la tête.

Pour côtoyer des amérindiens qui ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit, elle était devenue experte en la matière.

"Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles, vous êtes... perdues ?"

"C'est... c'est ça, oui."

"Oh... fâcheux, tout ça. Surtout quand ce sont de si belles jeunes filles."

Kathia esquissa un petit sourire crispé alors que le regard brun-vert de Tilia était fixé sur le seul bouton qui retenait fermée la veste de l'inconnu.

Il semblait être blanc mais elle était loin et ne savait pas bien voir.

Mais en plissant les yeux, elle vit que c'était beige.

Et l'aspect ressemblait à... un os !

À une vitesse inimaginable, son cerveau se mit à fonctionner.

Et là, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle se revoyait en train de discuter avec Paul, l'écoutant lui expliquer les légendes à propos des Quilleutes, cette tribu installée à Forks, dans le comté de Washington.

Il lui avait raconté que les ancêtres des Quilleutes descendraient des... loups et qu'ils auraient fait un pacte avec les... Sang-froid !

Écarquillant les yeux, elle remarqua alors le teint blanc de l'homme et ses yeux... noirs !?

Sentant ses jambes se dérober sous elle, comme si elles étaient faites de caoutchouc, elle se retint à Kathia.

Elle déclara alors :

"On... on va vous laisser. Il... il se fait tard et..."

Mais d'un ton mielleux à souhait, l'inconnu répliqua en s'approchant :

"Oh ! Mais non, voyons. Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener seules dans la forêt."

"Nos amis nous... attendent."

"Tsss, tsss, tsss. Il est trop tard, maintenant."

Quand il se pencha, elle recula.

Et quand il s'élança, les deux filles hurlèrent.

* * *

**So ?**

**Suite : 19 décembre 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, les gens ! Voici, comme prévu, la suite :D**

* * *

Chapitre 2

La première chose que Tilia remarqua, ce fut la sensation d'être totalement courbatue, comme si elle avait fait plusieurs heures de sport non-stop.

Puis elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, se rappelant dans un choc les événements qui s'étaient passés.

Perdue dans les bois avec Kathia, elles avaient erré pendant un petit moment avant de rencontrer un... homme.

Et après ?

Le trou noir, littéralement.

En entendant des éclats de voix dans une autre pièce, elle tendit l'oreille.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Paul. La surprotéger ne résoudra rien. »

« Ah oui ! Et quand elle se fera tuer par une de ces sangsues, qu'est ce que je ferai, hein ? Je resterai sans bouger, à la regarder se vider de son sang, c'est ça !? »

« J'ai pas dit ça. »

« Elle a été attaquée une fois, pas deux ! »

D'un ton flegmatique et sans appel, Sam intervint de sa voix grave et profonde :

« Arrêtez, vous deux. Il ne s'est rien passé et c'est le principal. Nous sommes intervenus à temps et nous le referons, Paul. Mais ne t'avise pas de partir seul, la morsure des Sang-froid est un poison, pour nous. »

« Je sais. »

« Bien. Rentrez chez vous, on se retrouve demain. »

« Bonne nuit, Sam. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Oo¤oO

Quand Paul entra dans la chambre, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Tilia était déjà réveillée.

Assise, ses grosses boucles noires cascadant dans son dos, elle le fixait attentivement, remarquant une légère estafilade sur sa joue émaciée.

Son teint devint légèrement blafard et immédiatement, il la rassura.

« C'est rien du tout. »

« Que... qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« On... on t'a retrouvée dans les bois. »

« Et... Kathia ? »

« Elle va bien. »

« Où... où est-elle ? »

« Chez elle. »

Tilia soupira de soulagement, rassurée de savoir que sa meilleure amie n'avait rien.

Mais bien vite, l'étrangeté de la situation la rattrapa et elle questionna le jeune homme :

« Paul, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Le... l'homme ! »

« Rien du tout. »

« Arrête ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Et il était pas... normal ! »

Il secoua la tête.

« Cette situation te dépasse, Til's. Vraiment. »

« J'ai tout entendu. »

« À propos de quoi ? »

« Votre discussion. »

« T'aurais pas dut écouter. »

Elle répliqua :

« Comme si j'avais le choix ! »

« Ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Vraiment ? C'est pas ce que t'as dit, tout à l'heure. »

« Écoute... »

« Je veux savoir. _Tout_ ! »

Durant quelques instants, il ne fit que la fixer de ses grands yeux bruns foncés.

Puis il soupira, capitulant.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Non, en effet. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Qui ils sont. »

« Des Sang-froid. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Vampires. »

« Vampires, comme... Dracula ? »

« À peu près, oui. Si ce n'est qu'ils n'ont pas de crocs mais des griffes plus qu'acérées. Ils peuvent vivre sous le soleil, sont très forts, rapides et boivent du sang. »

« Et la légende ? »

Il soupira :

« Elle est vraie, malheureusement. «

« Malheureusement ? Comment ça ? »

« S'ils sont les Sang-froid, devine qui nous sommes. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les yeux bruns-verts s'écarquillaient.

« Les loups ! »

« Exact. »

« Mais tu... comment c'est possible ? »

« On ne se transforme qu'à leur contact. »

« Et c'est... tout le monde ? »

« Non, heureusement. Seules quelques familles ont le gène lupin. »

« Et... tu l'es depuis quand ? »

Là, Paul parut réticent à répondre.

Mais elle le pressa :

« Hé ! Je veux savoir ! »

« Depuis... que tu sors avec Ben. »

« Ben ! Mais ça fait des mois qu'on a rompu ! »

« Je sais. »

« Alors... tu sais te contrôler ? Pour ne pas te transformer ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais c'est... »

« Risqué. »

Elle fronça des sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour qu'on se transforme. Et si tu es trop près... »

« Emily, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh. »

« Ça ne se passera pas, Tilia. Je te le promets. »

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 3 :**

* Tilia éclata de rire et elle suivit sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine, bien consciente qu'un énorme loup gris la surveillait de _très_ près.

Une fois, pas deux...

* Sois l'œil consterné des veilles dames venues faire leurs courses dans cette ville si tranquille, les deux amies éclatèrent d'un rire... sonore.

Ah, la jeunesse...

* * *

**So ?**

**Suite : 26 décembre 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**Joyeux Noël ! Voici, un peu en retard, votre petit cadeau :D En espérant qu'il vous plaira...**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Quand Kathia vit Tilia arriver, elle la serra dans ses bras.

Puis elle s'écria :

« T'as été plus qu'imprudente, Til's ! Suicidaire, même ! »

« Je sais. Mais tout va bien, c'est le principal, non ? »

« Si. Bon, tu viens ? J'ai fait de la crème au chocolat. »

« Et en quel honneur ? »

« Oh, chai pas. J'étais de bonne humeur. »

« Faut en profiter, alors ! »

« Hé ! »

Tilia éclata de rire et elle suivit sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine, bien consciente qu'un énorme loup gris la surveillait de _très_ près.

Une fois, pas deux...

« Kath', c'est normal que... c'est tout grumeleux ? »

« Til's, continue comme ça et tu gobes _tout_ le plat. »

« T'oserais pas. »

« On parie ? J'ai bien orchestré ton hold-up, alors... »

« Ouais et Paul va te massacrer, d'ailleurs. »

« Même pas vrai. »

« Si, si. »

La haute silhouette musclée de l'amérindien s'imposa alors à l'esprit de Kathia qui déglutit difficilement.

D'un air goguenard, Tilia répéta :

« Même pas vrai, hein ? »

« Oh, ça va ! »

Oo¤oO

« Kath', me dis pas que t'es agoraphobe ! »

« Mais non ! C'est juste que... j'aime pas quand il y a tellement de gens. »

Sa meilleure amie sourit :

« C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es agoraphobe. »

« Bon, t'arrêtes de faire le clown ? On a du shopping à faire, là. »

« Dixit l'agoraphobe. »

« Oh, toi. »

« Paul va arriver. »

« Quoi ! »

Face au rire de Tilia, Kathia sentit l'indignation monter en elle.

« T'arrêtes de te foudre de ma gueule, oui ! »

« Arrête, c'est pas méchant. »

« Ah non ? Et me faire des frayeurs pareilles, c'est pas méchant, huh ? »

« Paul te mangera pas... si tu tiens bien. »

« C'est censé me rassurer ? »

« Exactement ! »

« Ben t'as perdu ton titre de meilleure amie, alors. »

« Mais dis, c'est pas sympa ! »

« Comme toi. »

Sous l'œil consterné des vieilles dames venues faire leurs courses dans cette ville _si_ tranquille, les deux amies éclatèrent d'un rire... sonore.

Ah, la jeunesse...

Oo¤oO

Assise face à Tilia, Kathia la questionna :

« Et... c'est pas angoissant, un mec aussi... musclé ? »

L'image d'un énorme loup gris apparut à l'esprit de Tilia mais elle la repoussa immédiatement.

« Non... au contraire. C'est très rassurant, justement. »

« Ah. Et... il aime la baston ? »

« Paul ? Oui. »

« Et... ça te fait rien ? »

« À propos de quoi ? »

« Ben... il peut se faire mal. »

Sa meilleure amie sourit :

« Oh, je m'inquiète pas pour ça. Il sait se débrouiller. »

« Ben quand on le voit... »

« Comme tu dis. »

« Gnia, gnia, gnia. »

« Rho ! Arrête d'avoir aussi peur ! »

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir, moi ! Te retrouver devant cette montagne de muscles, c'est... flippant. »

« Non, c'est... ensorcelant. »

« Forcément, t'es amoureuse. »

« Oh oui, je le suis. »

« Tsss, n'importe quoi. »

« Tu verras, quand tu le seras, tu comprendras. »

« Mouais. »

* * *

Bonus chapitre 4 :

Depuis sa rencontre avec le vampire, il faisait des cauchemars, la voyant se faire tuer sans qu'il sache intervenir.

À chaque fois, la lumière allumée, il se relevait dans un cri silencieux, le regard fou, les muscles tendus à l'extrême.

* * *

**So ?**

**Suite : 02 janvier 2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Happy New Year ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin, Tilia arriva chez Paul.

Allongé dans son lit, il dormait profondément, un bras au-dessus de la tête, l'autre posé sur le ventre.

L'emmêlement des draps indiquait qu'il avait eu une nuit agitée et la jeune femme devinait aisément pourquoi.

Depuis sa rencontre avec le vampire, il faisait des cauchemars, la voyant se faire tuer sans qu'il sache intervenir.

À chaque fois, la lumière allumée, il se relevait dans un cri silencieux, le regard fou, les muscles tendus à l'extrême.

Heureusement, la plupart du temps, Tilia était là et il pouvait se replonger dans la volupté du sommeil... ou autre.

« Paul ? »

« ... »

« Paul ? »

« Hhh ? »

« Réveille-toi. »

« Hhh. »

« Allez ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux, trouvant sans étonnement Tilia à son chevet.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et y vit le même amour.

Car oui, il lui avait tout raconté sur les Quilleutes.

Et bien évidemment, il lui avait également expliqué pourquoi ils étaient tombés amoureux.

Ce n'était pas le coup de foudre mais bien quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort.

Ils avaient trouvé leur âme sœur, enfin complets après des années.

Oo¤oO

Comme elle passait une main dans les courts cheveux noirs de Paul, Tilia remarqua :

« Tu es drôlement fatigué, ces temps-ci. »

« Je sais. »

« Y'a... quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Non. Rien de nouveau. Les tours de garde et... mes cauchemars. »

Elle soupira.

« J'aimerais vraiment qu'ils s'arrêtent, pour ton bien. »

« Je gère. »

« C'est faux. T'es de plus en plus fatigué. Et le jour où tu tomberas endormi... »

Il se releva avec souplesse, lui attrapant le poignet et répliquant :

« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, Tilia. »

« Mais t'en sais rien, Paul ! On est pas tout le temps ensembles et il suffit d'une seconde pour... »

« Je sais et ça me tue littéralement de savoir que... peut-être... »

Elle secoua la tête, allant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« N'y pense pas. Ça te blesse encore plus. »

« Comme si j'avais le choix... »

« Paul... »

Il soupira, fermant les yeux.

Et quand il les rouvrit, Tilia était bien toujours là, lui souriant.

« On y va ? »

« Où ? »

« Chez Emily. »

« Ouais, allons-y. Je meurs de faim. »

« Tiens donc. »

Il la fusilla du regard mais elle ne fit que sourire, mutine.

Il lui vola alors un baiser mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire.

Oo¤oO

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Emily, ils ne furent pas très surpris de trouver les autres gars en train de se goinfrer sous l'œil bienveillant de la fiancée de Sam.

Saluant tout le monde, ils s'installèrent à table et bien vite, Paul fit comme ses « frères », engouffrant une quantité énorme de nourriture.

Tilia, elle, bavarda comme à son habitude avec Emily.

La pluie tombait perpétuellement, assombrissant le ciel et rendant la forêt bien menaçante.

Cependant, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas peur.

Bien au contraire, elles se sentaient en parfaite sécurité même si les garçons également présents dans la pièce pouvaient les dilacérer en moins de deux.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, Paul alla faire sa ronde habituelle.

Immédiatement, Tilia sentit un tiraillement au plus profond de son être.

Mais elle ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure, habituée à souffrir de l'absence de son fiancé.

Au début, elle s'en était surprise, ne croyant pas plus que ça aux légendes amérindiennes.

Mais quand elle avait vu l'inquiétant loup gris s'approcher, elle avait sut que tout était vrai.

Elle ignorait pourquoi mais c'était comme ça.

Oo¤oO

D'un ton emphatique, Jared s'exclama en rentrant, suivi par les autres :

« Hé oui ! Le jour est arrivé ! Mesdames, vous avez devant vous le nouveau champion du monde de 200 mètres. »

Occupées toutes les deux à astiquer la vaisselle laissée par les garçons, Tilia et Emily se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers le jeune amérindien en arquant un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi justement toi ? »

« Ben... parce que j'étais le plus rapide. »

« C'est parce que t'es le plus jeune, Jared. »

« Mais pas du tout ! »

« Demande à Sam, tu verras. »

« Mais... »

Tilia sourit puis elle se rinça les mains.

Les essuyant, elle rejoignit Paul qui la prit dans ses bras.

Penchant la tête en arrière, elle le fixa attentivement avant de dire :

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas rencontré de vampires. »

« Non. Du moins, pas encore. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, pas encore ? »

« Y'en a une qui... n'arrête pas de faire des allées et venues entre l'Amérique et le Canada. »

« Et... vous savez pourquoi ? »

« Non. Mais on ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. »

Elle hocha la tête, anxieuse.

Ainsi, il y avait du mouvement.

Elle se doutait que la femelle vampire n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir atteint son but.

Mais quel était-il, justement ?

* * *

**So ?**

**Suite : 09 janvier 2014**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

D'un pas traînant, Paul entra, trempé.

Une blessure rougeâtre finissait de cicatriser et Tilia sut que d'ici un quart d'heure, il n'y aurait plus aucune trace.

Il alla s'asseoir dans le divan et ferma les yeux, posant sa tête sur le haut du dossier.

Sa fiancée le rejoignit et il souleva les paupières, tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle sourit :

« Hé, ça va ? »

« Ça va. Et toi ? »

« Ça va aussi. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Et ta ronde ? »

« Rien de particulier. »

« Et ta blessure ? »

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

« Un stupide pari. »

« Avec Jared ? »

« Tout juste. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne pas. »

« Bah, c'est rien du tout. »

« Peut-être mais en attendant, vous vous amusez pendant que... »

« Jacob a muté. »

« Quoi ! »

« Cette nuit. »

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

« Cette vampire et puis... Bella Swan. »

« Ah oui, elle. »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle représente, pour lui ? »

Mystérieusement, il haussa les épaules.

Elle le pressa :

« Allez ! Dis-moi ! »

« Non, Til's. C'est pas un truc qu'on divulgue comme ça. »

« Mais pourquoi ! »

« Parce que. »

Boudeuse, elle croisa les bras.

Elle voulait savoir, elle.

Elle avait déjà vu cette Isabella Swan mais de loin.

Et puis, il fallait dire qu'elles n'avaient pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

Tilia sortait avec un loup et Bella avec un... vampire.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va la transformer ? »

« Qui, Bella Swan ? »

« Oui. »

« Impossible. S'il fait ça, le traité sera rompu et... ce sera la guerre. »

« Arrête. »

Un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres, il la questionna, la prenant dans ses bras :

« Oh, t'as peur pour moi ? »

« T'es con ! »

« Tu devrais pas. »

« T'es pas immortel, Paul. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est pas la question. »

Souriant toujours, il secoua légèrement la tête.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Et si tu m'embrassais ? »

« Hhh, faut voir. »

* * *

Bonus chapitre 6 :

« J'adore la fugacité de ces moments. »

« Tu parles de la pluie, là ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est pas la fugacité, alors. C'est _l'éternité_. »

« Oh, arrête ! T'es pas poétique ! »

* * *

**So ?**

**Suite : 16 janvier 2014**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chose promise, chose due ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Assise face à Kathia, Tilia fixait la pluie tomber.

Sa meilleure amie déclara alors :

« J'adore la fugacité de ces moments. »

« Tu parles de la pluie, là ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est pas la fugacité, alors. C'est _l'éternité_. »

« Oh, arrête ! T'es pas poétique ! »

« Désolée, j'avais pas ça dans mes options. »

« Tiens donc. »

« Tsss. »

Kathia ouvrit la boche pour répliquer mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée des garçons.

« On va l'exterminer, cette fois-ci ! »

« Jared... »

« Quoi ! C'est vrai, non ? »

Sam intervint :

« Peut-être mais pour le moment, on se repose et on prend des forces. Avec rien dans l'estomac, t'es pas utile, Jared. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

Elles virent alors la meute entrer, tous bien évidemment torse nu, nettement plus facile pour se transformer.

Et quand ils virent Kathia, tous s'immobilisèrent, ne s'attendant pas à trouver une étrangère ici.

Mais ils ne bronchèrent pas, venant saluant Tilia et son amie.

Seul Embry resta immobile, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fixés sur Kathia.

Tous comprirent alors ce qu'il se passait et Jared s'écria :

« Encore une à épouser ! »

« Jared, ta gueule. »

« Mais c'est vrai ! Regardez-le ! Un véritable imbécile heureux, comme toi, Paul. »

L'interpellé grogna puis vint embrasser Tilia.

Celle-ci le questionna du regard et il sourit.

« Embry a trouvé son âme sœur. »

« Aussi... rapidement ? »

« Ça a été aussi rapide, pour nous. »

« Oui, je sais bien mais... »

Elle fut interrompue par Kathia qui s'exclama :

« C'est quoi, ce plan foireux ! Pourquoi je me sens... toute bizarre ? »

« Kath', viens. J'ai un truc à t'expliquer. »

« Non, je... je veux partir. »

« Mais... »

« Non ! »

Elle se dégagea et sortit, s'éloignant sous la pluie.

L'impuissance de Tilia se lisait sur son visage tandis qu'Embry quittait la pièce, tremblant de tout son corps.

« Jared, va voir Embry. Tilia, est-ce que tu... »

« Oui, je vais voir Kathia. »

« Explique-lui le maximum. »

« D'accord. »

Oo¤oO

Quand Tilia trouva Kathia, celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Immédiatement, sa meilleure amie s'inquiéta :

« Kath', qu'est ce qui a ? »

« Oh, rien. Mes larmes sont le fruit de ma repentance. »

« Si t'arrêtais deux secondes de faire le dictionnaire, huh ? »

« Et si tu m'expliquais, huh ? »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Pour... pourquoi je... je me sens si mal ? »

« Et bien... d'abord, il faut que tu saches que... les vampires existent. »

« Quoi ! »

« Et les loups-garous aussi. »

« Oh my God ! »

« Et si tu te sens mal, c'est à cause de... »

« Paul est un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ils le sont tous. »

« Le... le mec qui... »

« Oui, lui aussi. »

« Mais... comment ça se fait ? »

« Quand un vampire arrive en ville, les mutations commencent. S'ils se transforment, c'est pour nous protéger, pas le contraire. »

« Et... et donc, ils prennent l'apparence de loups ? »

« Très gros. »

Kathia déglutit difficilement mais Tilia la rassura immédiatement :

« Non, non, t'as rien à craindre. Embry est un amour, vraiment. »

« Je... ils le sont depuis quand ? »

« Ça remonte à leurs aïeuls. Les premiers vampires sont arrivés à ce moment-là et... »

« Les premières mutations ont commencé. »

« Oui. »

La brune soupira, passant ses mains dans son visage. »

« C'est vraiment... dingue. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais... et toi ? Tu le sais depuis quand ? »

« Tu... tu te rappelles quand on s'est perdues ? Un homme est arrivé et... »

« C'était un... vampire ! »

« Oui. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Mais maintenant, t'as rien à craindre, je te le jure. »

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon, d'accord. »

« Tant mieux. »

Oo¤oO

Tilia et Kathia finirent par revenir auprès des loups.

De façon inconsciemment provocante, la noire se déhanchait voluptueusement.

Un grondement retentit alors de la poitrine de Paul.

C'était un avertissement, oui.

Jared et Jacob n'avaient pas encore trouvé leurs âmes sœurs et donc, étaient sensibles au charme de toute belle jeune fille.

Sam, de son ton toujours pondéré, avertit les deux plus jeunes :

« Ça suffit ! Tilia est liée à Paul, ne provoquez pas de bagarres inutiles. »

Les deux fautifs baissèrent la tête tandis que Tilia rejoignait son fiancé.

Kathia chercha Embry du regard et spontanément, elle le rejoignit à l'extérieur.

Elle s'avança vers lui mais il recula, ne voulant pas expérimenter un nouvel échec.

Honteusement, elle baissa la tête, se sachant en faute.

« Je... je te demande pardon, Embry. Mais hier, je... »

« T'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui suis un trouillard. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu l'est pas ! Enfin, pas pour moi. »

Quand il sortit de la pénombre, le visage d'Embry était à nouveau serein.

D'un ton rempli de cynisme, Jared déclara alors : »

« Regardez-le. Il suffit qu'elle se montre pour qu'il redevienne un petit chiot. »

« Jared... »

« Je sais, je suis le champion toute catégorie pour casser les ambiances romantiques. »

« Pas faux. »

« Oh, toi, ça va ! »

Pourtant, la colère de Jared ne dura pas longtemps.

Il savait qu'Embry avait besoin de Kathia pour vivre et il finit par l'accepter.

Bien vite, elle devint la coqueluche de la bande, les faisant tous rigoler avec ses définitions à rallonge et ses vieux mots que plus personne n'utilisait.

Mais bon, c'était Kathia, alors...

* * *

**So ?**

**Suite : 23 janvier 2014**


	7. Chapter 7

**En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre...**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Un jour, Emily, Tilia et Kathia se trouvaient toutes les trois dans la cuisine de la première.

Debout à la fenêtre, elles regardaient les garçons discuter à voix basse.

Kathia s'enquit alors :

« Qu'est ce qu'ils complotent, encore ? »

« Ça, j'en sais rien du tout. »

« Vous croyez que ça nous concerne ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Ils ont d'autres soucis en tête. »

« Effectivement, c'est légèrement... inapproprié. »

Emily et Tilia sourirent mais ne dirent rien.

Cependant, quand les garçons revinrent, plus aucun sourire n'animait leurs visages.

Les loups allaient participer au combat contre les nouveaux-nés... en compagnie des Cullens !

Tilia s'exclama :

« Vous délirez ou quoi ? »

« Til's... »

« C'est quoi encore, cette arnaque ? »

« Tilia, calme-toi. »

« Que je me calme ! Tu vas te battre contre des vampires et tu veux que je me calme ! Tu sais pertinemment bien que c'est _impossible_, Paul ! »

Se dégageant, elle sortit, ne se souciant pas de la pluie.

Elle fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta, penchant la tête en arrière.

Elle se gourait peut-être mais depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait bizarre.

Et elle n'avait plus ses règles depuis bien longtemps, alors...

Oo¤oO

« Tilia ? »

« Hhh ? »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. »

« Arrête, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. »

Elle soupira, se retournant et faisant face à Paul.

Levant la tête, elle rencontra son regard si sombre et elle s'y perdit dedans.

Il se rapprocha et elle se laissa faire, obnubilée par ces prunelles où tout l'amour qu'il lui portait était présent.

À mi-voix, il la questionna

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je... je n'en suis pas sûre. »

« De quoi ? »

« J'ai plus mes règles, Paul. Depuis... trois semaines. »

Assimilant lentement l'information, il finit par écarquiller les yeux.

« Tu... ça veut dire que... »

« Que je suis enceinte. Enfin, je crois. »

« Mais c'est... »

« Horrible, je sais. »

« Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, c'est génial. »

« Et notre enfant aura aussi le gêne, c'est ça ? »

Il soupira :

« Je sais pas, Til's. C'est important ? »

« ... Non. »

* * *

Bonus chapitre 8 :

Il partit sans se retourner, une rage sourde au fond du coeur.

Il en ignorait la raison et malgré son état second, il entendit parfaitement les sanglots brisés de Tilia.

* * *

**So ?**

**Suite : 30 janvier 2014**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos commentaires et vos favoris. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

* * *

Chapitre 8

« T'es qu'un connard de me quitter alors que je suis enceinte ! »

« Tilia, arrête. »

« Non, j'arrêterai pas ! »

« C'est les hormones. »

« Les hormones, je les emmerde ! Si tu reviens pas, huh ? T'y as pensé ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

Par contre, un grondement sourd s'éleva de sa poitrine.

Fermant les yeux et serrant les poings, il s'obligea à se calmer.

S'approchant de la table où les restes du souper étaient toujours présents, il prit la carcasse du poulet qu'il avait mangé et d'un mouvement brusque, il la brisa en mille morceaux.

Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste.

Il se tourna alors vers elle et dit d'une voix rauque :

« Tu peux chialer toutes les larmes de ton corps, je reviendrai pas. »

« Quoi ! Tu te fous de moi, là ! »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Hé ! Tu t'es imprégné de moi ! »

« Et alors ? »

Son ton si distant amena les larmes aux yeux de Tilia et il eut un rictus mauvais.

« C'est ça, pleure. »

« T'es horrible, Paul. »

« Tu découvres enfin qui je suis ? Il était temps. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Mais j'y compte bien. »

Elle hurla alors mais rata la tête de son fiancé avec la télécommande.

Il partit sans se retourner, une rage sourde au fond du cœur.

Il en ignorait la raison et malgré son état second, il entendit parfaitement les sanglots brisés de Tilia.

Oo¤oO

Quand Kathia entra chez Tilia, elle sut que ça n'allait pas.

Sa meilleure amie était assise dans le divan, prostrée.

Et quand la brune s'approcha d'elle, elle ne réagit pas.

Cependant, Kathia avait besoin de savoir et d'une voix douce, elle s'enquit :

« Til's, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Paul. »

« Quoi, Paul ? »

« Il... c'était horrible. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il t'a battue, il t'a fustigée ? »

« Ça... veut dire quoi ? »

« T'occupe. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Rien. Il était juste... différent. »

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Tilia secoua la tête.

La fiancée d'Embry déclara alors :

« T'as méchamment besoin de dormir, toi. »

« Non, ça va. »

« Til's, t'es toute blanche. Il faut que tu sois en forme, hein. Pour le bébé. Viens, on va chez moi. »

« N...non, je dois rester, pour m'excuser. »

« T'excuser ! C'est à lui de s'excuser, oui ! »

« Non, c'est... c'est moi qui ai commencé. »

« Et ben il sera blessé dans son amour-propre mais tu viens avec moi. »

N'ayant plus de force pour lutter, Tilia finit par hocher la tête.

Kathia l'aida à se lever et elles quittèrent cette maison, désormais si sombre et si froide.

Oo¤oO

Inexplicablement, malgré son état de faiblesse et son cœur si meurtri, Tilia se retrouva debout à la fenêtre, enroulée dans le couvre-lit de la chambre, n'espérant qu'une chose : revoir Paul.

Elle avait été blessée par ses gestes et ses paroles mais ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et elle ne pouvait décemment pas le faire sortir de sa vie sans dégâts.

Surtout qu'elle portait son enfant...

Un cri strident la fit sortir de sa torpeur et elle descendit rapidement.

Kathia se trouvait à l'extérieur, en train de fumer une cigarette.

En entendant Tilia, elle se tourna vers elle et esquissa un petit sourire gêné, exhalant une bouffée de fumée :

« Désolée, j'avais vu une souris. »

« T'as peur des souris ? »

« Oui. »

« Et que fait Embry ? »

« Il les chasse. »

« Tant mieux pour toi, alors. »

« Oui... Co... comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux. »

« Et le bébé ? »

« Il va bien. »

« OK. Viens, on va regarder une belle comédie romantique à l'eau de rose sponsorisée par Kleenex. »

« C'est pas légèrement cliché, ça ? »

« Si mais... j'adore ! »

Tilia leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par suivre sa meilleure amie.

De toute façon, un film était toujours mieux que de sombres pensées.

* * *

Bonus chapitre 9 :

(*) Il ne restait plus que Paul qui s'approcha lentement de Tilia.

L'humanité sis sincère et si vraie qui lui avait fait tant défaut la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus brillait à nouveau dans ses yeux.

(*) Elle rit, son tremblotant, rempli de larmes.

Sans mot dire, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

En une seconde, elle retrouva son corps dur et musculeux, si chaud, aussi.

(*) « T'es pas impatiente d'accoucher ? »

« Si. Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, tu seras allégée d'un poids, non ? »

« Jared, cours. »

« Tu me rattraperas pas ! »

« Moi non mais Paul oui. »

* * *

**So ?**

**Suite : 06 février 2014**


End file.
